FAMILIA, DEBER, HONOR
by Lady Julia Stark
Summary: Este es sobre Catelyn Stark y un día en su vida después de la Boda Roja y como el lema en el que tanto había creído y cumplido toda su vida, se había hecho añicos. Es un poco la pérdida de identidad de Cat y como es su forma de pensar ahora.


**Disclaimer: todo personaje pertenece a George R. . Yo no gano nada con ello, sólo la felicidad de escribir sobre ellos. Martin es el único señor y creador del mundo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Espero que os guste y sea digno del Reto 5. (aunque mi personaje aquí abandona su lema, por razones que iréis viendo en el fic). Espero que os título no se me ha ocurrido otro mejor.**

**Este Fic participa en el reto 5: Digno miembro de una casa; del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. **

**Espero que os guste. Lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos de Catelyn o su conciencia.**

* * *

FAMILIA, DEBER, HONOR

_Familia, Deber, Honor_, ese era el lema de su infancia y juventud; _se acerca el invierno, _ese era el lema de la casa de su esposo e hijos y se convirtió en el suyo; ahora, no le quedaba nada de todo ello.

Ya no tenía familia. Su padre había muerto, su hermana también, y su hermano era rehén de los Frey. Pero su mayor dolor, el que no la dejaba de atormentar día tras día, era por la muerte de su esposo, Ned Stark, a manos de los Lannister, y las muertes de su hijo Robb, asesinado en la Boda Roja a traición, y Bran y Rickon, sus pequeños hijos, a manos de Theon Greyjoy, pupilo de su marido y que había crecido con todos sus hijos. Sólo le quedaban sus hijas, pero Sansa había desaparecido el día de la muerte de Joffrey Baratheon, y nadie la había vuelto a ver. Los Lannister la buscaban por colaborar en esa muerte, ayudando al Gnomo a cometerlo. _No puede ser. Sansa es buena y dulce. Jamás mataría a nadie. _Jaime Lannister la había engañado y no iba a cumplir su promesa, _me mintió. Qué se puede esperar de los Lannister, _pero le dolía más que su espada, que había llegado a ser una amiga, Brienne de Tarth, la había traicionado y estaba del lado de Jaime. _Ha roto su juramento. Decía ser mi defensora y espada, y se ha vendido a los Lannister._

Y Arya, la rebelde Arya, estaba en manos del Perro en algún lugar del Tridente o, posiblemente, tirada muerta en cualquier zanja. No paraba de buscarla con sus hombres de la antigua Hermandad Sin Estandartes, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. A Thoros le dijeron que el Perro cruzó el río para llegar a los Gemelos.

A todo traidor Frey que encontraban, le preguntaban si la habían visto a ella y al Perro en los Gemelos, el fatídico día de la Boda Roja, y después lo ahorcaban.

Había perdido todo el deber que tuvo que realizar como hija, madre, esposa, ahora era un muerto que había sido despertado. Y cuando tuvo que cumplir con su deber, ella creía que lo había hecho terriblemente mal, como la noche que aconsejó a Ned ir a Desembarco, la liberación de Jaime Lannister para que le devolviera a sus hijas, no saber aconsejar a su hijo Robb, dejar a Bran y Rickon solos en Invernalia, no haber estado el tiempo suficiente con su padre. Había fallado a toda su familia.

¿Y el honor? _El honor no me sirvió de nada. Sólo mató a mi familia y los demás no lo tuvieron; hablaban tanto del honor, pero al final sólo vale vencer y matar; El único que quedaba, Beric Dondarrion, murió por despertarme y traerme a la vida. Ahora debo hacer mi cometido y lo único que me queda es la muerte._

Sólo quería y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas una cosa; _Venganza; los mataré a todos; Frey, Bolton, Greyjoy y Lannister; Lannister; acabaré con todos ellos y haré mi justicia._

Ahora su corazón, que en el pasado estaba tan lleno de amor, estaba vacío, era de piedra. Antes era Catelyn Stark, hija del Señor de Aguasdulces, esposa del Señor de Invernalia, madre del Rey en el Norte. En este momento, era conocida como La Hermana Silenciosa, La Madre Inmisericorde, la Ahorcadora o el más repetido, Lady Corazón de Piedra. Pero los hombres de lo que había sido la Hermandad aún la llamaban Lady Catelyn o Lady Stark. _Siguen llamándome Lady Stark cuando ya no quedan ni Starks ni Invernalia; queda Jon Nieve – _le repetía la poca conciencia que le quedaba_; es un bastardo y es el recuerdo del engaño de Ned._

Notaba como le caía la lluvia encima. Llevaba tres días y tres noches lloviendo, _los dioses antiguos lloran por los Stark y el Norte; los dioses no existen. Si existieran, no hubieran matado a mis hijos y a Ned; _pero ya no le importaba ni la lluvia, ni los dioses, ni cabalgar día y noche sin descansar. No dormía ni quería, porque cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, veía como mataban a Robb.

A su lado, iba el Sacerdote Rojo, Thoros de Myr, y Tom Siete, enfadado por no poder tocar su lira con tanta lluvia. También iban con ella, Lim Capa de Limón, Jack-el-Tuerto, Notch, viejos con piel como el cuero y muchachos de mejillas imberbes. Eran al menos una treintena, pero había más grupos dispersos por el Tridente, haciendo daño a las tropas Frey, Bolton y Lannister.

- Mi señora, creo que deberíamos descansar. Los hombres están agotados.

Catelyn se agarró el cuello por dónde se lo habían cortado y con un graznido empezó a hablar:

- No. Debemos continuar. Hay que continuar.

- Pero los hombres están agotados. Llevamos un día y una noche sin descansar. Necesitan recuperar fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Catelyn miró con sus ojos inyectados en sangre al Sacerdote Rojo con furia e ira, antes de volver a hablar.

- De acuerdo, descansaremos en una zona frondosa de bosque. Pero poco tiempo, hay que seguir matando Freys.

- Como deseéis, mi señora. Cerca hay una zona frondosa dónde podemos descansar – dijo Thoros y se dio la vuelta para decir a los hombres que pronto descansarían.

_Descansar, descansar, sólo piensan en eso; yo no puedo descansar, sólo puedo vengar a mi familia; si descansan nunca encontraremos a Arya; ya descanse bastante cuando estaba viva y perdí todo._

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a una zona muy frondosa dónde casi no pasaban las gotas de agua. Todos bajaron de sus caballos y se estiraron en el suelo a descansar. El caballo de Catelyn relinchaba, siempre relinchaba cuando ella lo tocaba. _Siente que soy una muerta. _Dio su caballo a uno de los hombres para que lo atara a un árbol y miró al cielo. _Las hojas tapan todo, pero no son como las del árbol corazón de Invernalia._

- Lady Catelyn, debéis beber un poco, hemos cabalgado muchas horas – le dijo Lim ofreciéndole el vino que llevaba.

- No. No tengo sed. El agua de la lluvia ya me ha servido de bebida - _además de lo que tengo sed no es de vino o agua._

- Pero Lady Catelyn el agua de lluvia no es suficiente – entonces Catelyn lo miró con rabia y negó -. De acuerdo, mi señora. Como vos deseéis.

Los hombres fueron a buscar leña seca o matojos para hacer un fuego para calentarse y para que Thoros pudiera mirar en sus llamas. _Su Dios me devolvió la vida y ha sido el único que me ha ayudado en mi misión_.

Estos volvieron con leña y matojos, menos uno. Empezaron a hacer fuegos para calentarse y secarse sus ropas. Cat no se acercó al fuego en ningún momento, _si me acerco al fuego, recordaré cuando era una mujer amada y que amaba; recordaré las mejillas sonrosadas de mis hijos y la sonrisa de Ned en los salones de Invernalia; recordaré cuando tenía un hogar ; ya no están conmigo y yo ya no amo._

Entonces, de repente, volvió el hombre que faltaba corriendo con gran nerviosismo y sin leña en sus manos y se dirigió a Lady Corazón de Piedra.

- Lady Stark, - respiró con dificultad e intentó coger más aire -, hay tropas Frey cerca, se acercan con rápidez.

- ¿Estáis seguro que son tropas Frey? – preguntó Catelyn con su mano en el cuello y con la traducción de Thoros.

- Sí. En su jubón llevan las dos torres de la Casa Frey, mi señora.

- Bien – dijo y miró al Sacerdote Rojo -. Hay que cogerlos e interrogarlos. Luego tendrán su juicio y castigo – continuó con voz rota y rasgada.

- De acuerdo mi señora, - dijo el sacerdote y se dirigió al hombre -. ¿Cuántos hombres eran?

- 10 soldados a caballo y 2 que parecían señores. Llevaban espadas y lanzas.

- Bien, nos esconderemos detrás de los árboles y arbustos, y cuando estén pasando por aquí, los sorprenderemos y mataremos.

- Quiero a los señores, - graznó la voz de Catelyn -. Son Frey, los quiero para mi justicia.

- Sí, Lady Catelyn. Os los dejaremos a vos y luego les arrancaremos la cabeza – dijo Lim y los demás hombres se animaron

- Lady Catelyn, tendrán vuestro juicio los hombres y si son culpables, lo pagarán con creces, - intentó el hombre de Myr tranquilizarlos-. Hay que esconderse, deben estar muy cerca. Mi señora, escondeos conmigo y cuando acabemos con los soldados podrá venir a ocuparse de los Frey.

_Me tratan como si fuera una mujer débil y ya no lo soy._

La antigua Hermandad se ocultó detrás de los árboles y arbustos, y empezaron a oírse las voces de los Frey acercándose. Algunos iban cantando y riendo:

_"Y quién sois vos, preguntó el orgulloso señor,_

_para haceros tales reverencias?_

_Sólo soy un gato con diferente pelaje,_

_y ésa es toda la esencia;_

_con pelaje dorado o pelaje carmesí,_

_el león garras sigue teniendo,_

_y las mías son tan largas y afiladas, mi señor,_

_como las que vais exhibiendo._

_De esa manera habló, eso fue lo que dijo_

_el señor de Castamere,_

_pero ahora las lluvias lloran en sus salones,_

_y nadie oírlas puede._

_Sí, ahora las lluvias lloran en sus salones,_

_y ni un alma oírlas puede."_

- Ja, ja, ja. Como les dimos a esos norteños. Ja, ja,ja. ¡Aprendieron que al Señor de Los Gemelos no sé le insulta! – gritaba y reía uno de los soldados.

- ¡Callaros! – levantó la voz uno de los hombres, que llevaba un jubón nuevo e iba mejor vestido que los otros.

- Pero es verdad, mi señor. Vos y vuestro abuelo les disteis bien por culo a los norteños, ja, ja, ja. Habría que llamar a la canción "Las Lluvias de Stark", ja, ja, ja - continuó el soldado.

- ¡Silencio! –volvió a decir el hombre bien vestido -. Pueden estar cerca los de la Hermandad de Beric Dondarrion, hay que acelerar el ritmo y llegar pronto a Los Gemelos.

_Ese es un nieto de Walder Frey; estuvo en la Boda de Edmure; se están riendo de ese día; hoy será el último día que riais, bastardos._

En el momento en el que cruzaban dónde estaban ellos, los hombres de la antigua Hermandad salieron de sus escondites y se lanzaron con sus espadas desenvainadas contra ellos, tirándolos del caballo. Los hombres Frey se sorprendieron y varios murieron sin darse cuenta de que los atacaban. Algunos consiguieron desenvainar sus espadas, pero los hombres de la Hermandad eran más y los vencieron fácilmente, aunque perdieron a 2 hombres. El soldado que se reía anteriormente quedó muerto con un hachazo en la cabeza que le dio Tom Siete. El hombre bien vestido luchaba contra la espada llameante de Thoros y el chico que estaba a su lado, luchaba contra Lim. Lucharon varios instantes hasta que Lim tiró al suelo al chico y el otro hombre se puso delante de él para protegerlo.

- Nos rendimos, nos rendimos, - dijo el hombre.

- Ya era hora, me estaba cabreando ya – sonrió Lim.

- Tenemos oro, ¿cuánto queréis? ¿10 dragones de oro? ¿20? Si no nos matáis, Lord Walder Frey os dará muchísimo más oro.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que queremos oro? – preguntó Jack-el-Tuerto asqueado.

- ¿Sois de la Hermandad de Beric Dondarrion? ¿No es eso lo que queréis? Oro.

- Puede que sí, o puede que no – dijo Lim -. Podríamos matarte ahora mismo y que tenga que venir el puto de Walder Frey a buscar tus huesos. Además, ¿por qué iba a pagar por ti, Walder Frey? Por los demás no lo ha hecho.

- Soy Ryman Frey, nieto de Walder Frey. Su heredero. Y el chico es Edwyn Frey, mi hijo y mi heredero. Mi abuelo pagaría lo que hiciera falta por mí y mi hijo.

- Y yo soy Robert Baratheon, ¡JA! – río Jack.

- ¿Pero tú no eras hoy Beric Dondarrion? – preguntó Tom.

- No, hoy era Robert, tú eras Thoros y Lim era Beric Dondarrion, ja, ja, ja – respondió Jack.

- ¿Visteis al perro el día de la boda en Los Gemelos? – preguntó el auténtico Thoros a Ryman Frey.

- ¿Al perro? – preguntó sin entender la pregunta.

- Al perro, Sandor Clegane, iba con una chica o un chico – respondió el sacerdote.

- No, El Perro no estaba en la Boda. Estará matando o bebiendo como lo que es. No lo vi ni a él ni al chico o chica del que habláis.

- ¿Pero estuvisteis en la Boda Roja?

- Sí. Estuve como toda mi familia.

- ¿Y vos cosisteis la cabeza de Viento Gris al cuerpo de vuestro rey, Robb Stark?

- No…no, yo no hice nada. Yo sólo bebí vino y bailé – dijo el hombre poniéndosele su cara pálida.

- Pero permitisteis que matarán a vuestro Rey.

- ¡No era nuestro Rey! ¡Insultó a mi abuelo! ¡Se burló de nuestra casa! Además, los norteños empezaron la batalla y Robb Stark se convirtió en lobo.

- Ja, ja, ja. – río Thoros -. Eso no es lo que decía vuestro tío Merrett. Él dijo que fuisteis vos, vuestro abuelo y Lord Bolton quienes planeasteis todo.

- No, mi tío miente. No tuve nada que ver. Soy inocente.

- Vuestro tío dijo lo contrario y tengo un testigo que también dice que mentís como un bellaco – acercó su espada a la cara de Ser Ryman.

- ¡No! Es falso. ¡Nosotros no hicimos nada! ¡Fueron los norteños!

- Ser Ryman Frey, vos y vuestro hijo seréis juzgados, - se dio la vuelta -. Mi señora, acercaos.

Ella se puso la capucha sobre su cabeza para que le tapara el rostro hasta el momento oportuno y avanzó lentamente hacia los hombres.

- Mi señora, ¿este hombre estuvo en la Boda? – preguntó Thoros.

- Sí – respondió ella con voz torturada, rota y asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Está mujer no estuvo en la Boda. ¡Está mintiendo! – dijo Ryman cada vez más nervioso-. ¡No la he visto jamás!

- ¿Estáis seguro de ello? Unos la llaman Hermana Silenciosa, otros Madre Inmisericorde, pero la mayoría la llaman Lady Corazón de Piedra – le inquirió Thoros y se dirigió a Cat -. Mi señora.

Entonces Lady Corazón de Piedra se quitó la capucha y miró con odio al Frey, mostrando su cara arañada y destrozada y su cuello cortado.

- No puede ser… -miró el heredero Frey horrorizado a la mujer-. Lady…Catelyn…vos…vos…vos estáis muerta. ¡Os vi morir!

- Sí, murió. Pero el Señor de la Luz la ha vuelto a traer a la vida para cumplir con su misión. Ella es la que dicta sentencia – anunció el Sacerdote Rojo.

- Pero, yo no la maté, yo no hice nada – continuó diciendo Ryman Frey mirando a su hijo asustado.

- Sólo matasteis a su hijo, a los vasallos norteños y a ella – respondió el hombre de Myr.

- ¡Ella mató a mi tío Aegon! ¡Le cortó el cuello!

- Y vos se lo cortasteis a ella y la tirasteis al día siguiente al río desnuda. Y a su hijo le cosisteis la cabeza de su lobo.

- ¡Insultó a mi familia! ¡Se río de la Casa Frey! – gritó el Frey.

- Mi señora, ¿cuál es vuestra sentencia? – dijo Thoros dirigiéndose a Catelyn e ignorando a sus enemigos.

- Ahorcadlos – dijo ella con desprecio. Lim y Notch cogieron al hombre y al chico y les ataron las manos por detrás.

- ¡Papá!¡Papá! ¡Haz algo! – gritó Edwyn Frey.

- Lady Catelyn, no podéis hacer esto. Mi hijo no ha hecho nada. ¡Nada! Tengo familia, Lady Stark. Vos sabéis lo que es tenerla – suplicó Ryman.

Catelyn se agarró su cuello y habló con el mayor de sus odios.

- La tenía. Pero gracias a vuestro abuelo y a los Lannister no me queda nadie. Todos están muertos. Todos - _malditos perros, acabaré con vosotros._

- Sólo cumplía con mi deber. ¡Mi abuelo me ordenó que lo hiciera! – intentó excusarse el hombre.

- Yo también tuve deberes y cumplirlos no me sirvió para seguir viva.

- Pero…pero – notó como le ponían la cuerda apretando su cuello -. Por favor, Lady Catelyn,…mi hijo, él no ha hecho nada, nada. Por el honor de los Stark y el Norte, no lo matéis.

- Mis hijos pequeños tampoco habían hecho nada malo y los mataron horripilantemente. ¿Vos habláis de honor? ¿Honor? – sonrió con una sonrisa dura, horrorosa -. El mismo honor que tuvo la Casa Frey con nosotros en la Boda de Edmure. El mismo honor con el que matasteis a norteños que eran invitados en vuestro hogar. ¡El mismo honor con el cual matasteis a mi hijo! – gritó con una horrorosa voz, con un graznido de cuervo que asustaba y mirando con desprecio. De repente, dijo -. Bajadlo. Quiero que muera de otra manera – miró a Edwyn -. Al chico, ahorcadlo.

- Lady Stark, ¿qué queréis hacer? ¿Por qué queréis matarlo de otra manera? – preguntó extrañado Thoros, acercándose a ella.

- Quiero que lo último que vea sea mi cara, quiero hacerlo yo. Deseo venganza.

- Pero, Lady Stark, con colgarlo es suficiente – entonces Catelyn lo miró con su cara blanda, putrefacta, con costras y con sus ojos llenos de odio, rabia, furia, ira, inyectados en sangre; sin decir ninguna palabra pero todas en esa mirada. Thoros trago saliva -. De acuerdo, mi señora. Se hará como vos deseéis.

Los hombres bajaron al heredero Frey y alzaron a Edwyn para después soltarlo. Este empezó a patear al aire y ponerse su cara roja primero, luego lila y finalmente blanca y sin vida, con los ojos desorbitados.

Su padre lo miró cayéndosele las lágrimas por los ojos. Catelyn lo vio sin compasión.

- Arrodilladlo – dijo ella y se acercó al hombre. Lim y Notch lo pusieron de rodillas, agarrándolo cada uno por un lado.

- Como habéis sido capaz de hacer algo así. ¡Y vos sois hija de Hoster Tully! ¿Dónde está vuestro lema? ¡Familia, Deber, Honor! ¡Ese era vuestro lema y los Tully siempre lo habíais cumplido! – gritó Ryman. Catelyn puso las manos sobre el cuello de él y empezó a apretárselo.

- Ya no. Perdí a mi familia, fallé en mi deber y el honor no me sirvió para proteger a mis hijos. No me queda nada – dijo susurrando con dificultad al no poder poner las manos en su cuello, porque apretaba con fuerza el cuello del Frey -. Sólo me queda una cosa… - y antes de que el hombre diera su último suspiro, acercó su rostro al de él para decir su última palabra -, VENGANZA, - y Ryman Frey murió.

Soltó su cuello, se puso la capucha y empezó a andar sola, con su cara desfigurada llena de furia, rabia y tristeza. Entonces, súbitamente, comenzó a hacer algo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer y que creía que ya no volvería a sucederle. Llorar.

_Familia, Deber, Honor; ese lema no me sirvió para salvar ni a mí ni a mi familia; ahora mi lema es otro; Soledad, Venganza; MUERTE._

FIN


End file.
